


Step By Step

by Chiti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, basically tooru just really likes iwa-chans thighs, being oikawa is suffering, me too tooru, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiti/pseuds/Chiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has a big problem.</p><p>That problem is Iwa-chan's thighs.</p><p>or, alternately, <em>Where Iwaizumi Has Very Short Shorts And Oikawa Is Frustrated<em>.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Step By Step

**Author's Note:**

> unedited as hell, because im lazy and hate rereading ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> if anyone is wondering, step by step is in fact a shitty pun about iwa's legs.
> 
> you can delete a google search of 'leg puns' from your browser, but you can never delete it from your heart.

Oikawa has a big problem.

Iwaizumi, is, objectively, a fairly attractive person. He doesn’t put a lot of focus on his appearance, instead of his looks, he lets his words and actions speak for him. But he has that natural rugged look that fits him so well; it’s a flawless contrast to Oikawa’s deliberated and manicured beauty. So, he tends to clock in somewhere around _Reasonably Attractive_.

His thighs are a completely different story.

They’re, simply put, perfect. They have such an impeccable balance of smooth skin and rippling muscle, they’re mesmerizing (supposedly, Oikawa heard from a girl in his English class, there’s a theory that the volleyball team’s success can actually be attributed more to the distracting quality of its ace’s thighs than to the skills of the players). They’re straddling the line between _exquisite_ and _the thighs of a reborn Adonis_. Oikawa wishes they were straddling his hips.

And so, the aforementioned big problem lies in just how _small_ Iwaizumi’s shorts are.

Because, really, having to see those spectacular thighs in tight-fitting volleyball shorts is hard enough on Tooru, but this is just fucking ridiculous.

When Tooru had asked Iwaizumi to come with him to the new sci-fi movie that was showing downtown, he had hardly expected Hajime to _accept_ , due to his general distaste for “the unbelievably shitty movies that Oikawa watches.”

He also hadn’t expected it to this fucking _hot_ out. Last Tooru checked, it was 30° Celsius, and it’s probably climbed since then. Tooru’s beginning to think that he’s about to pass out and drown in a pool of his own sweat.

Tooru’s leaning up against the side of the theater, waiting for Iwaizumi to show up and worrying if the humidity is ruining his own hair, when he sees Hajime walking up, and feels his skin heat up a few degrees, a task he had previously thought to be completely impossible. Hajime’s texting with one hand, the other running through his hair (which should _not_ be as hot as it is, _god damn it_ ) and when he sees Tooru, he lifts his hand up in a half-hearted wave.

It takes Oikawa a few seconds to process what’s happening, because _Iwaizumi’s wearing short shorts._ And Oikawa had thought that he was learning to manage his obsession with his best friend’s thighs; he had thought that volleyball practice had served as immersion therapy, that by dealing with seeing Hajime’s thighs in volleyball shorts, he had braced himself for anything that could possibly come from the direction of Iwaizumi’s thighs.

He’s hit with the sudden realization that this is the most wrong he’s ever been. Because those shorts are so very short and so very tight, and every step Iwaizumi takes towards Tooru is another step Tooru takes towards _losing his fucking mind over his best friend_.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure exactly why i wrote this tbh??? idk tho it was fun
> 
> find me at @nezushions on twitter, nonbinaryedwardelric on tumblr, and if you wanna talk to me on either of those or use one of those to ask for my skype, i'd love that! 
> 
> if you enjoyed this and want more, let me know with kudos or a comment! i might continue it even if no one likes it, just because im self-indulgent and i love iwa-chans thighs


End file.
